


Better Late Than Never

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: A super rushed gift for one of my lovely ducklings.Harry has a pregnancy kink and he's decided Severus is the best to fulfill it.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhavenclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhavenclaws/gifts).



> Ugh school has started up. i really wanted to get this story posted last night but a girl's gotta sleep. Anyways. This story is a bit rushed and the plot isn't all it can be, but.... it features Severus as a bottom and pregnant.... so it can't be all bad. Onward my ducklings.

“Mr Potter.  Twenty points from Gryffindor for your obvious ineptitude.”  He’s being a prat.  Clearly in a foul mood.  His billowing robes flare behind him as he briskly walks about the aisles.  Yes.  He’s in a mood, that’s for certain.  “Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Longbottom for blowing up your cauldron again and not having the foresight to cast a shielding spell.”  Every word drips contempt as he hisses the words out.  Class doesn’t end quickly enough.  Everyone is off to lunch.  I make it halfway to the great hall when I realize that I’ve actually forgotten my book.  Telling Ron and Hermione that I will catch up, I quickly return to the potions classroom to retrieve my lost item. 

I lock the door behind me.

“Severus.”  I coo softly.  Coming up behind him, I wrap my arms around him.

“Harry.”  He sighs.  “I’m going mad.”  He whispers.

“Yes love.  Undress for me quickly.”

“Not here.”  He stops my hands from unbuttoning him.  “It’s to careless here.”

“Nonsense.  I locked the door, and the wards will tell us if anyone is approaching.  Everyone is at lunch. And as you said, you are going mad.  Undress love.  We do not have time to waste right now.  Undress for me.”  I rub his stomach over his clothes.  “Besides it’s too late to be careful.”  With a single wandless spell, all of his buttons are undone and I’m pulling the cloth off of him. 

Semi anxiously he stands in front of me.  He’s so modest.  His arms are in front of him defensively, and he’s not looking at me.  Scars litter the milky skin on his arms.  There are so many that he couldn’t hide them without long sleeves.  As gently as I can, I pull his arms to his sides. 

“Sorry.”  He says quietly.  To quiet him, I give him a quick kiss.

“No apologies Severus.”  I kiss him again.  When Severus and I are alone, he positively melts.  That cold stony expression is replaced with an embarrassed and unsure one.  His sensual body isn’t hidden from me, and I take perverse pride in knowing that I’m the only one to have ever been with him.  My inexperienced lover was a virgin before this school year.  And I was his first.

I was looking for a weakness or at the very least common ground.  Instead, I saw a side to him that intrigued me.  Watching him casually brew potions with a small content smile.  Following him on his treks to the dark forest to harvest potion ingredients.  Timid unicorns would casually approach him unafraid.  I essentially stalked him over winter break last year.  I ended up becoming attached, but as soon as school was in session again, he returned to being the git I’ve always known him as.  Still.  I couldn’t stop thinking about him.  I spent the remainder of the year wondering why I wanted to watch him so much. 

Over the summer, it became clear.  I desired him. 

My sixth year began.  Dumbledore hired another ministry official to teach DADA as if Umbridge wasn’t a good enough lesson.  He was contemplating having Severus teach Defense, but at the last moment he changed his mind. 

It was the third week when I managed to separate from my group and get Severus alone.  I wasn’t really sure how I would go about talking to him, but I basically attacked him.  Still not proud of that.  I kissed him suddenly and didn’t stop until he pushed me off of him.  He scowled and eyed me suspiciously.  He didn’t believe me when I told him that I loved him.  He actually made me take truth serum.   It took another month of me constantly following him and otherwise making myself an annoyance before the conditions were right. 

I was in his office.  Up till that point I had only kissed him that first time.  We weren’t together, I still had not convinced him.  He said something, but I couldn’t hear him.  I was to focused on looking at his lips and thinking how I wanted to taste them.  So I did.  I had him pressed to the wall, my fingers tangled in his hair.  He didn’t push me away this time.  I think he was too starved for affection.  He didn’t push me away.  In fact he parted his lips and invited my tongue into his tasty mouth.  I needed to touch more of his skin, so I worked on the buttons and though at that point he pulled away and looked at me nervously, I wasn’t sure why.  He knew he could stop me, but he wasn’t even while looking unsure.

Once I undressed him, I understood what had him uneasy.  The same thing as now.

“Harry.  Why are you looking at me like that?”  His cheeks are a faint pink.  As soon as I undressed him, I knew that I would have to make love to him, and I did so that night.  Now he has the same effect on me.  Snugly on his hips are a pair of lacy pink panties.  His erection is straining the girly material.  Further up, a matching bra hides his breasts.  My hands cup the soft mounds.  His breasts have gotten bigger.  So has his stomach. 

“Pregnancy really suits you.”  I undress quickly not wanting to be apart from him.  He starts removing his undergarments, but I stop him.  “Leave them on for now.”  The first night I saw them he was ashamed.  He waited for the cruel comments or threats.  But I was nothing but turned on.  I press my erection against his. 

“You said we don’t have time.”  He says between gasps.

“We do for this.  Your cute bulge feels good when I tease it.”  Both of my hands go to his bum to rock him against me.  His dark eyes close in pleasure.  His round protruding belly presses against my flat one.  When he realizes, he pulls away from me embarrassed.  I know what has him uncomfortable.  “You are getting far along.”

“Harry.  What do we do.”  We’ve known for a few months.  We think he’s about six months along.  He’s scared.  No one knows, and we don’t really know what to do. 

“Lay back on your desk love.”  I encourage him gently into position.  With my fingers hooked into the lacy pink panties, I pull them down.  His cute pick erection pops up, but I ignore it.  I manage to unhook the bra on the first try and remove it.  His swollen breasts get larger by the day.  Immediately both hands start squeezing the engorged mounds.  He cutely moans as I massage the soreness away.  Due to the pregnancy hormones, he’s been lactating for about a month now.  Every time I squeeze thin trails of milk will leak out of his red irritated nipples. 

He’s crying due to a combination of relief and embarrassment.  Reaching into his desk drawer, I pull out the jar of lube.  I start with two fingers.  We don’t have time to dally, but I will not take him without at least some stretching.  After a few minutes and a generous amount of lube both inside him and on my erection, I’m hoisting his legs into position.  I slide into him with ease and both of us let out a pleased sigh.  My hands rub his baby bump as I lightly thrust in and out.  It isn’t long until I pick up speed and he’s moaning provocatively. 

I watch in fascination as his nipples leak.  The more aroused he becomes, the more milk.  He simply can’t stop it.  “Severus.  Are your breasts hurting you?”

“Yes.”  He’s panting.  “They are so sore.”  His hands hold the supple curves.  Nipples are squeezed between fingers and milk continuously squirts out.  “I’m sorry.”  He moans.  Even while apologizing, his hard nipples are still being squeezed and milk is leaking over his fingers.

“Don’t apologize.  Keep going.”  It’s kinky watching him milk himself, and it’s actually pretty arousing to watch.  “There’s so much.”  I watch a few more glorious moments until I get a thought.  I still his hands and slide in to the hilt.

“Harry.  My breasts hurt.”  He wants to go back to massaging them, but I don’t let him.  Capturing the hard nipple between my lips I suck gently.  When he throws his head back and moans lowly, I suck a bit harder while squeezing the other breast.  “Harry.  That’s too good.”  I switch and pay the same attention to it’s twin.  His legs are squeezing around me forcing me to grind inside of him.  I think anyone could have had him that night.  He’s so starved for any tender touch.  Anyone willing to treat him gently could gain the honor of seeing him with his head thrown back in pleasure.  But I was the first. 

The dark mark on his arm stands out on the pale skin of my lover.  While following him, I heard many conversations between him and Dumbledore.  That’s why I made my move.  Severus is a tool used by both sides.  I do not like what is mine being used.  I would have liked to take this relationship slower, but I couldn’t risk losing him. 

“Harry.  It’s deep!”  Both of my hands lay of his swollen stomach.  I’ve always found a person heavily pregnant erotic.  I’m almost ashamed to admit that.  When I first learned of the wizarding world and learned that men could get pregnant- though rare- I immediately became aroused.  I knew I could have what I really wanted.  A family.  I always wanted a family but being gay, I thought I’d have to give up.  He’s fondling himself again if only to alleviate some of the pressure.

“I’m turning you into a woman.”  Eyes drunk of pleasure lazily look up at me.  “Pregnant.  Breasts.  Even this place down here is wet like a lady’s.”  I slam in for emphasis.  Light tears prick his eyes, but his erection is leaking.  His hands don’t slow.  “A beautiful lady at that.”  I kiss his jaw.  “I can’t keep my hands off of you.  In class I was stroking myself under the desk just waiting until everyone left so that I could make love with my pregnant lover.”

“Harry.  So good inside.”  He’s tight hole squeezes around me hungrily.  I’m sure he is hungry for it.

“You are far enough along where we need to get a check-up so this weekend you and I will go and see Poppy.”

“Ahh.  Are you sure that’s a good idea.  Maybe we should keep this a secret for as long as we can.”  His cheeks are flushed.

“Yes Severus.  We can’t hide your pregnancy for much longer.  We are going to have to come out.”  Which means that he can’t spy anymore.  I grab his ankles from my hips so that I can pull out of him.  His face furrows in displeasure, but when I slam back into him he whines appreciatively.  “Had I known you could be this perfect, I would have started pursuing you first year.”  I smile gently at him.  “I love you very much Severus.”

“I just can’t believe I was so careless.  This war.  Bringing a child into the world in the middle of this war.”  I kiss him chastely.

“Severus.  I know you’re anxious about the safety of both our child and us.”  I kiss him again.  “We are going to tell Dumbledore after Poppy checks both yours and the baby’s health.  After we see what he says, we will make a decision.”  I’ve been gone too long.  I need to hurry and get back to my group or they will become suspicious. 

“I trust whatever you think is best.”  He says submissively.  Since the beginning of our relationship, I’ve noticed a change in his personality when it’s only the two of us.  He’s always quick to obey me.  Happy to follow my instructions.  I shallowly thrust into him until he’s squirming.  “Please.  All the way.”  Instead of giving him what he wants I slide the head of my dick in before retracting it.  I remain teasing him only just breaching his hole.  “Please.”  He’s squeezing the swollen chest and as milk dribbles out I smile at him.

It only takes one thrust to have him releasing his seed all over his pregnant belly.  His tight channel clinches around me and I follow him orgasm with my own.  As my cock is softening I kiss his semen covered stomach. 

“I have to go now love.  It’ll look suspicious otherwise.”

“Yes.”  He says while panting.  I kiss his cheek softly and then prepare to leave.

 

*** 

 

It was touch and go.  Poppy remained professional checking Severus over.  She was sworn to an unbreakable vow.  She said that the baby was growing well and that ever Severus seemed healthier since his last check-up.  I think the pregnancy for that.  For the baby, Severus forces himself to eat meals instead of skipping them.  She asked if we wanted to know the baby’s gender.  We told her no.  We both agreed that we would prefer it to be a surprise.

Talking to Dumbledore was a bit more unpredicted.  He didn’t sound to shocked.  He lightly teased Severus, and I could tell that Severus was a bit embarrassed about the entire ordeal, but both were good natured about it.  Dumbledore insisted that Severus go into hiding so that you-know-who couldn’t use this to his advantage.  But we couldn’t let anyone know that I was involved, so I had to remain at the school.  No one knew the real reason for Severus’s sudden departure, but the story was that he had order business in the states.  Only I and Poppy knew better. 

I couldn’t see him every day- it would be a breach in safety, but I was permitted each Saturday under the guise of helping Dumbledore.  I ached not seeing my lover every day, but each Saturday seeing his swollen stomach larger than the week before was enough for me.

This Saturday as well.

His stomach is so large that it’s difficult for him to move.  I don’t imagine that it’ll be too much longer until he goes into labor.  I have him on his side with my hand over his distended belly.  He sighs each time I thrust into him.  He can’t do much more than enjoy having his body loved.  This close to the end of his pregnancy has the milk production increased.  Each pounding inside of him has the white liquid leaking from him.  It’s so cute.  I enjoy watching him whine and moan in pleasure.  I love him very much.

 

*** 

 

Severus is feeding our baby boy.  The tiny mouth latches onto my lover’s nipple.  I watch in fascination.  The baby is so tiny.  I bring my love a cup of tea and he happily sips it.  Henry looks a lot like me, and he’s a few months old.  Still he’s very small.  I was happy to be there for our child’s birth.  When little Henry is done eating, he coos happily.  Severus hands him to me.

“Can you lay him down for his nap?”  He asks.  Smiling I do as my lover asked me too.  Henry is asleep before I even have a chance to lay him down.  I don’t suspect this war will last much longer.  The death eaters are moving more and you-know-who knows by this point that Severus will not come when he is called.  He’s ready to move.  But so are we.  I have a family to protect now.

“How are you feeling Severus.”  I kiss him chastely. 

“Tired, but the soreness is gone.”  He’s looking at me expectantly to which I only smirk at him.

“Finish your tea.  Can’t have it going cold.”  He takes a long healthy sip and hums contently.  “He is such a beautiful baby.”

“Yes.  He is.”  Severus is staring down into his cup with a small smile.  He takes another sip and then I take it from him.

“That’s enough.  I don’t think I can wait after all.”  He lets me push him down on the plush bed and straddle him.  His neck.  Jaw line.  I dot small kisses until he’s sighing and relaxed.  I make simple work of undressing him.  I’m pleased when my lover’s cock is already standing at attention.  It makes sense.  We’ve abstained since little Henry was born.  It was to ensure that Severus heal completely, but now he is so I don’t have to restrain myself.

I summon the jar of lube and smear a generous amount on my fingers.  It’s difficult to manage even a single digit.  I don’t want him to be in pain, so I continue slowly.  My middle finger slides in and out of his anus while gently pressing down on the gland inside him.  When he starts moaning, I add a second finger. 

“Harry, please.  It’s been too long.  I need you.  I promise.  I’m prepared enough.  I need you.”  His eyes are half lidded. 

“Get on your knees love and lift your hips up for me.”  It takes him several minutes, but he manages to follow my orders.  Kneeling behind him, I line the head of my erection with his trembling hole.  Severus is pressing back against me needy for contact.  “Just a bit love.  Let me do it.”  He hisses as my thick member stretches him.  He’s gasping in a mix of pleasure and pain, but I don’t stop.  He wants this.  So I will give it to him.

I press my hand intimately between his shoulder blades and he arches his back nicely.  Still I take him slowly.  It’s painful restraining myself.  Even more so because his wet insides are trying to suck me in.

“Harry.  Please.”  He begs again.  As if to tempt me, he raises his hips higher.   Only the tip is in so I retract it to get a good look at his bum.  My thumbs separate his cheeks and I enjoy grinding against him for a moment, but I don’t let myself get distracted for to long.  I have to cum inside him.

I slam inside of him and he screams from the sudden fullness.

“Severus, how did it feel being pregnant with my child.”  I nuzzle against his back.  “Did you like it?”  He’s panting.

“I did.”  He whispers.  “But we were careless.”  He moans when I pull out and slam back in.  “And we are being careless now.  We shouldn’t be doing this.  What if I get pregnant again.”  I kiss his cheek and press fully inside of him.  My chest is against his back and I lightly sucking on his ear. 

“Severus do you remember when our relationship first started.  The second time we had sex.”

“Yes.”  He shivers as I whisper in his ear.

“I fucked you just like I am now.”  His hole tightens around me.

“Yes.  It felt so good I came so many times.”

“You were so cute and needy.”  I’m stroking his flattening stomach.  “That night before we had sex, I fixed you a cup of tea and gave you a double helping of a fertility potion.”

“Wha..?”

“And I just gave you another double helping.”  I whisper.

“Harry.  What are you saying.”  I pull out and slam in aiming for the same spot. 

“I had to have you Severus.  I couldn’t lose you because of this stupid war.  I want us to have a large family.  I couldn’t be sure that you would give me a chance though.  I read up about magical pregnancies.  Abortion is impossible for the mother unless they want to also turn themselves into a squib.  I knew you wouldn’t do that.  I wanted to make you heavily pregnant.  Even now.  I’m fucking your womb.  I’ll get you pregnant again and again.  You’ll spend the rest of our lives bringing our babies into the world.  Then as soon as I can get you fertile again.  I’ll make you conceive.”

“Harry.  You’re too deep!”  He’s crying but even so, his erection is leaking.  He’s meeting every thrust.

“Don’t you understand Severus.  I deceived you.  I used you.  And I’m using you again.  And I plan to use you in the future.”

“Feels good!”  He shouts.

“You keep squeezing tightly around me.  Severus if I cum inside you, you will definitely get pregnant.  Do you understand.  I’m not a good person.  I used you.”

“Good.  Good inside.”  He’s panting open mouthed.  “Love you.  Love you.”  He repeats.  “Harry.  Deeper.  Get me pregnant.  Do it.  Inside.”

“Severus.” 

“Ahh.  AHh.  Harry.  More.” It’s like we are breeding.  Even when he cums he’s stilling begging me to fuck him harder.  So I do.  It feels like his channel is milking me.  I can seem to go deep enough.  “Right there Harry.  Cum there.  Inside.”  His snow-white ass is clinching around me bringing me closer to orgasm.  I can’t even move as his channel clinches around me.  “Ohh.  Harry.  Right there.  Cum right there.”  My hand goes to his abdomen and I can’t fight it anymore.  The hot pit in my stomach erupts and I’m climaxing even while Severus moans gratefully. 

“Can’t stop.”  I’ve been saving up all my cum for this to make sure that I get him pregnant.  “Severus!”  I shout.

“That’s good Harry.  Now I will definitely get pregnant.”  We both groan lowly when I pull out of him.  Limply he moves to lay his head on top of me. 

“I’m so sorry.”  I say.  “I knew it was wrong.  I shouldn’t have.  But it was the only way I could think of to get you to stay with me.”  He’s laughing lightly.

“I already knew about the potion Harry.”  He kisses me on the lips.  “You still have a lot of growing to do.  Especially if you think you can slip a potion into a potion master’s drink.  I knew from the first sip.  I knew then, and I knew now.”

“Then why.  If you knew you would get pregnant, then why did you take it.”  His eyes are contently closed.

“No one had ever wanted me, much less to be a mother for their children.  I guess I was flattered.  Besides.  If you really wanted to get me pregnant, then you would have to fuck me hard.  It felt so good the first time we had sex that I really wanted it again.  So don’t be so full of yourself Mr. Boy who lived.  You aren’t talented enough to deceive me.”

“Is that so?”  I ask.  My hand strokes his hair softly.

“And I suppose loving you made me more amiable about carrying your children.”

“Be honest.  It was my dashing good looks that made you love me.”  I playfully tease.  He snorts in indignation. 

“Nonsense.  It was clearly your fame.  Or your remarkably large sized cock.”  His teasing tone drops.  “Or perhaps it’s because of how gently you would touch me.  Or your smile.  Or your eyes that are so focused on seeing the good in someone who always thought themselves corrupt.”

“I love you Severus.”

“I love you too.  I trust that you will react the same way towards this pregnancy as the first.  You were so much more desperate to touch me.”

“What can I say Severus.  You look beautiful swollen with my child I just want to keep you pregnant.  Over and over.”

“Well.  I suppose that’s fine with me.  Not that you were going to ask.”

“I would’ve asked… after we were wed and you couldn’t escape me.”  He laughs loudly.

“Well.  Better late than never.”

 

 

 


End file.
